La Chanson 19
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 19 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}La Chanson 19, often referred to as LC #19, was the 19th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Minsk, Belarus, at the Minsk Arena, following Belarus's victory at the 18th Contest with "Killer", performed by Kristina Bazan. 50 countries confirmed their participation in the 19th edition. The 19th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 11 May 2019, the semifinals took place on 18 May 2019 and 25 May 2019 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 1 June 2019. Location Minsk is the capital and a major city of Belarus. The city lies along the Svisloch River. First mentioned in 1067, it became the seat of a principality in 1101. Minsk passed to Lithuania in the 14th century and later to Poland and was regained by Russia in the Second Partition of Poland, in 1793. The city has suffered many disasters, including frequent destruction by fire, sacking by the Crimean Tatars in 1505, occupation and damage by French troops in 1812, German occupation in 1918, Polish occupation in 1919–20, and almost total destruction in World War II, especially during the Soviet advance in 1944. Nevertheless, Minsk steadily increased in importance, first as a provincial centre after 1793 and later as an industrial centre after the building of the Moscow-Warsaw and Liepaja-Romny railways through Minsk in the 1870s. In 1919 it became the capital of the Belorussian republic. The eastern, now Russian, portion of Belarus became the Belarusian Socialist Soviet Republic in 1921 and a founding member of the USSR. Nearly 20 years later, as Poland was somewhat distracted by the Second World War unfurling around it, the BSSR marched in and claimed its original western regions. The most devastating period for modern Belarus followed this brief victory, as Germany invaded the Soviet Union and once again Belarus was caught in the midst of it all. Its lands were destroyed, buildings razed to the ground, and two to three million people killed - not to mention a completely devastated Jewish population. An intense period of Russification ensued, as Stalin sought to isolate the BSSR for western Europe as the region worked hard to rebuilt after the near complete destruction of the war. And to top it all off the country was severely hit by nuclear fallout from nearby Chernobyl in 1986. The USSR eventually collapsed, allowing Belarus to finally declare sovereignty in 1990, changing its name to the Republic of Belarus in 1991. A national constitution was drawn up the same year, and the first elections for presidency took place in 1994 which resulted in the appointment of Aleksander Lukashenko as Belarus' president. He has held the position ever since. Participating countries Quarterfinalists Semifinalists Finalists Voting grids Other countries * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Editions of La Chanson